


You Told My Son WHAT?!

by Too_Many_Fandoms_Why



Series: Spider baby -Too_Many_Fandoms_Why [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Manipulative Nick Fury, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Protective Tony Stark, Spoilers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Fandoms_Why/pseuds/Too_Many_Fandoms_Why
Summary: =-=FFH Spoilers Ahead=-=Summary in the notes! Enjoy!





	You Told My Son WHAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> Tony was in a ten-month coma due to the powerful impact of the infinity stones. When he hears about Fury's actions he decides he needs to step in, health problems aside.  
> -  
> A fic in which Tony isn't dead and rips Fury a new one

Tony's furious. His entire being hurts and he could probably nap for ten more months if given the choice. 

But he can't right now. He needs to murder Nick Fury.  
\---  
Coming out of his coma could only be described as overwhelming. He knew a smaller part of himself was pained that he missed ten months of Morgan’s childhood. But he wasn’t gonna think about that. Peter’s back. Everyone’s back. He did it.

It only cost him his left arm.

He couldn’t stay awake for long, his exhaustion kept pulling him back in, but he got the gist of what he had missed.

Steve’s old now. Peter’s trying to be an adult. Their calling the last five fucking years “the blip” for whatever reason. Ant-Man, the Wasp, Captain America, and Bucky are the only heroes actively protecting the earth. Kids won’t stop singing ashes ashes they all fall down.

The next time he wakes, Happy’s in his room. He looks nervous. Suspiciously nervous. His mind automatically goes to Peter. Lord help him.

“How’s Spider-baby been?” Tony started, his suave carefree personality being pulled on like a glove. “I heard he’s been busy. All small time stuff though, so I take it you’ve been watching over the squirt?”

Happy nervously looked around the room. “I’ve been watching him, yeah…” he scratched his neck. “I’ve lost a bit of control recently though…” Happy continued. “Fury got at em’”

Tony knows exactly what that means. Fury’s gone and put the world on Peter’s shoulders, and Peter, being the noble he is, believes the responsibility is rightfully his. Sighing, Tony looked at Happy. He still hadn’t sat down.

“I can fix it. Give me the details. What exactly has he been doing with Peter?”  
\---  
Tony cracks a devilish smirk upon hearing Peter’s desperate attempts to ghost Fury. From what he’s heard, Peter needs a guiding hand. He’s taken these ten months quite seriously, appearing all over the news. Whether that’s from his involvement, or a lack of topics is up in the air though. 

However, from what Happy’s said, he’s been distant and overworking himself a little too much, and he lacks confidence. Atleast, more than usual.

Hearing about the fire elemental was definitely nerve wracking, the beeping of his heart monitor increasing embarrassingly. But Tony felt nothing but pride at hearing Peter and that Mysterio character take down such a large scale villain without a single casualty. The frustration with Fury for including Peter in that all still burns brighter than ever.

“Welp, you were the last person on my list of tear-jerking reunions.” Tony monotoned. “I think it’s time I give Petey a visit.”

He was met with the most exasperated look known to man. “Boss, you need to recover-” Happy started, knowing his words were probably just bouncing off of Tony’s thick skull.

Tony looked down at his left arm, or at least, where it used to be, with a bitter expression. “Get the jet” Tony bit back, causing a weirdly tense atmosphere to cover the room.

“Pleasey-Weasy?” Tony tried, giving Happy a look that could only be described as Puppy Dog Eyes. It didn’t fit Tony in the slightest, but, it seemed to help convince Happy. He grumbled as he pulled his phone out, giving Tony a dirty look.  
\---  
Taking a slow breath, Peter washed his face in the bar’s concerningly dirty bathroom. His eyes were red and puffy, but he was starting to feel better. Beck completely understood. At the end of the day, Peter wants nothing more than to save the world and be an avenger. But without Tony, he isn’t ready. 

Peter thought about his and Tony’s lab days an unhealthy amount of times in the past tenth months. They spent hours building, laughing, eating. Learning. He never realized just how helpful Tony had been. Not just in technical support, but in late nights checking how patrol had gone, and moments spent on the roof of the STARK tower, talking about nothing and everything.

It was as if Peter was being suffocated, the pressure of everything he needed to do crushing him like a concrete warehouse. 

Peter knew he made the right choice giving Edith to Beck. The similarities between him and Tony made peter’s heart ache, and he had no doubt that Beck would do a lot of good. 

Putting Tony out of his mind, Peter decided to go on a run before meeting up with his class. Self-care or whatever… right? He was still overwhelmed, but he had to be realistic. At the end of the day, there were no casualties. His identity wasn’t exposed. They took care of the elementals. Beck is safe, and Fury’s off doing whatever it is he does.  
\---  
Getting lost in his thoughts, Peter ran through Europe for a couple of hours. He only came back to himself after he knocked over some poor elderly dude.

“I’m so sorry sir! I really should have been paying attention! It’s been an off day for me but that’s no excu-” he cut himself off. Eyes popping out of his head, he realized he just ran into Happy. What?

Happy just put a hand over his face and sighed. But Peter didn’t see this. Peter didn’t see anything actually, considering his eyes were blurred with tears. He was met with a painful sounding grunt as he threw himself at Tony, practically sitting in his lap as he tried to hug him in the wheelchair.

Great. Just great. He was sobbing now. Audibly. Peter was given a few minutes to just breathe, which was something he really needed. “I missed you so much Dad” Peter whispered, his voice shaking. Happy was left extremely confused, as the reunion he was watching abruptly split apart, with both Tony and Peter looking embarrassed, Peter more so, since tears were still streaming down his cheeks.  
\---  
Sitting at a quaint restaurant, Happy and Tony were being assaulted by Peter’s rapid-fire talking. He was giving Tony a breakdown of what he missed, but unlike Pepper and Happy, he was also including what some would call the little moments. An example being his recreation of the pointing spider-man meme with a sweet fan.

It was nice. Tony felt comforted by Peter’s voice. To Peter, it had been ten months since he’s seen Tony. But to Tony, it’s been five. Years.

If Tony was a little extra emotional during their impromptu Linner, nobody commented on it. He was still planning on kicking Fury’s ass though.  
\---  
After dropping Peter off at his fancy hotel with his concerningly aloof teacher, Tony sat in the passenger's seat dialing Fury’s number. Every long ring sent Tony’s temper higher, and finally Fury answered.

“Well, well, glad to see you’re alive Stark” Fury practically chirped. Tony held the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breath, willing God to help his patience. “You still in Venice? We need to talk.”  
\---  
Thirty minutes later had Tony sitting across Fury in a cozy looking bakery. Tony looked anything BUT cozy. “He’s a kid Fury” Tony spit out. “My kid.” he clarified, hoping Fury understood exactly why Tony was going to murder him.

“Listen, Tony. He’s been to space. He’s practically an Avenger by default. I needed to call someone in, and he was available.” Fury replied evenly. “No. He is sixteen years old. You, the adult, scolded a CHILD for coming to the responsible conclusion that what you had him do was WAY past his capabilities.” Tony seethed, looking practically feral.

“Past his capabilities?” Fury questioned. “Looks to me like he handled it pretty well.”

“He handled it perfectly. But my point is, it shouldn’t have been his responsibility in the first place. Even he admitted that it might be too much! It is practically impossible for a kid as stubborn as him to admit he’s overwhelmed! And you pushed him to do it nonetheless!” Tony was practically screaming at this point.

“Listen motherbird, I don’t care if he was overwhelmed, that wasn’t my responsibility.He saved lives. That’s all I care about. Hell, he saved the entire planet Stark!” Fury said, his previous monotone wavering.

Tony was a smart guy. He understood Fury’s point, and knew screaming at him wasn’t going to change it. But damn if it didn’t feel good.

Sighing, Tony felt his blood pressure rising, and the exhaustion he felt outweighed the satisfaction of screaming. “I’m back now. Which means whatever you thought you could get away with is completely out of the question. He is my responsibility, and anything you need from him goes through me.” Tony explained, staring at Fury with a burning intensity.

“Enjoy Venice, cyclops!” Tony smirked, wheeling his way through the crowded cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> auihbfria  
> I'm sorry for multiple reasons lmao  
> But in all seriousness, lemme know if anything's inaccurate! My memories that of a goldfish and I probs got some details wrong even tho I saw the movie 2 hours ago. Oh well.  
> TYSM for reading!!!  
> \----  
> I might continue, but tbh another chapter would be really boring, considering there is no doubt in my mind Tony could regain control of Edith in like. 2 seconds lol.


End file.
